


Everything about him

by Hollow_Void



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff with a Sprinkle of Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, M/M, MINOR Allurance, Season/Series 08, Space Wolf - Freeform, Sunsets, Supportive Lance (Voltron), That sunset scene tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Void/pseuds/Hollow_Void
Summary: "And the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he's got to offer." He meant it, eventhough there were hundreds of other reasons why someone would love him.He had thousands of reasons why his heart was stolen by the Cuban boy. His smile. His jokes. His selfless attitude. His determination, wisdom, power, hope.Everything that makes Lance who he is.Everything that others could fall for too.Everything that Allura will take and have herself.





	Everything about him

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely bit of fluff based of the sunset scene.

Lance had come to look for Keith, finding him on the Black lion. He was watching the sunset with Cosmo by his side.

He approached and they started talking. He was scared about his date with Allura and felt a draw to Keith, trying to find him instead of Hunk. Keith looked over to Lance as they sat together and spoke with such care.

"That's why we gotta end this war." Keith was looking out at the horizon, watching as the colours blended like a piece of art into the sky.

"And we're going to do it with the Lance that's the paladin of the red lion. The Lance that's always got my back." Keith looked up to meet Lance's eyes, a soft smile dancing on his lips.

"And the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he's got to offer." He meant it, eventhough there were hundreds of other reasons why someone would love him.

He had thousands of reasons why his heart was stolen by the Cuban boy. His smile. His jokes. His selfless attitude. His determination, wisdom, power, hope. 

Everything that makes Lance who he is.

Everything that others could fall for too. 

Everything that Allura will take and have herself.

Keith looked back at the sunset, feeling the pain in his heart get heavier at the thought of Lance's heart getting broken. The sinking feeling that Allura is going to leave for this war, leaving Lance with the broken pieces of his heart.

"Keith." His name bought him out of that daze and he turned his head again, not remembering how they got so close.

Lance was staring back at him, sitting there in the weird outfit with the beautiful, genuine smile that he had fallen for. "Thank you. For saying that. I just... feel like the 7th wheel, I am nothing really, in the end. I am just a boy from Cuba."

"NO!" 

Lance jumped and Keith rose to his feet looking at Lance like he just said he was going to set fire to an orphanage.

"You are everything. Your smile, your leadership skills. Your selflessness on making sure everyone on the team is okay. Your knowledge. Everything about you is amazing and if Allura can't see that then she is wrong. Because I fell for you so how couldn't she!"

Keith realised what he said and covered his mouth, eyes wide as he stared back at Lance.

The cuban boy had eyes like saucers. His mouth was agape and he was leaning backwards in his hands. Completely still. A blush dusted his cheeks as he looked back into Keith's eyes.

"You...You..."

"Oh God I am so sorry. Forget what I said. Don't you need to meet Allura. Look at the time you better be going. Cosmo can you help Lance?"

"Keith." At the sound of his name, Keith stopped talking and stood still, not realising that he had started pacing at all.

He didn't raise his head though, keeping it low so he didn't have to see the disgust or pity that he had seen before. Cosmo stood too, sensing a problem with his owner. 

Cool fingertips touched his chin and pulled it up, making it so he came face to face with Lance. The hand moved down to rest between his neck and shoulder, like it was meant to be there. He sucked in a breath and let his eyes dart across Lance's features. His beautiful skin, his dancing hair in the wind, his eyes. Those pools of blue that could only really be appreciated up close. His lips, only a short glance before meeting those eyes again.

"You like me?" It wasn't a question directed at him. It was directed at Lance himself, like he was testing out the words.

"You really need to get going to your date Lance. Allura is-"

"Forget Allura." Lance's voice was harsh, silencing Keith from changing the subject. "And don't run away again."

Keith flinched, remembering what Lance had said when they were stranded in space. How he ran away. Left. 

"I'm sorry." Keith's voice was barely a whisper, as he tried to hold back the tears caused by the fear of being pushed away or abandoned again. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Keith's eyes were tightly closed but he could tell that Lance's face held confusion and frustration.

"I ruined everything. My feelings have you staying here. Allura is probably waiting. This day is about you and I ruined it. I left the team because I was scared to be abandoned again like I was for so many years at so many different homes. I'm sorry for liking you."

Lance was taken back. He had never heard Keith on the verge of tears since Shiro went missing. He had never heard Keith talk about his past either. He raised his left hand so that he could stroke Keith's scar with his thumb, trying to soothe the boy. When it didn't work, he moved the hand to Keith's hair, scratching the scalp and playing with loose ends. 

He was so captivated, that he didn't notice the tears falling from the older boys cheeks until a sniffle broke the silence. Instantly, Lance became protective and lowered them to the ground, cupping Keith's face with his hands and wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Hey, hey come on now. You don't need to cry. You have nothing to feel sorry for."

Keith let out a harsh sob as he shook his head and tightly held his eyes shut. "I'm sorry I'm not Allura. You should be doing this with her. I shouldn't be enjoying it but I am. I am so touch starved that each brush of your hand makes it harder to let you go to her. I'm Mr Lone Wolf like you all said, and now I am keeping you from your crush. I'm such a horrible person. And you are staying here instead of being with her, you are just amazing and kind and I'm sorry."

"Hey, breathe with me okay, you have to calm down. You don't need to be sorry sweetheart I am not mad. I am angry that you have suffered so long and I couldn't save you from it."

Keith tried to hold back another sob as he followed Lance's touch blindly into open arms, suddenly being engulfed in warmth and the smell of the ocean. He felt so safe it hurt. He wanted this so much.

Lance, holding Keith like he was made of fine glass, realised how much the hug felt right. How perfect Keith fit under his chin and in his arms. It felt different to the hugs he and Allura shared, which were unrequited feelings and more of a sibling bond. This was intimate. Keith had broken down his walls and let Lance in. He told Lance he liked him and cried about feeling bad about it.

The longer he held Keith, the less the importance of the date with Allura seemed. He quickly pulled out his phone and sent a text to her, apologising for not being able to come. His phone buzzed not soon after.

'It's okay Lance, I completely understand. Promise to look after him.'

Lance didn't even mention Keith, but he sent back a promise that he would.

He looked back down and noticed that Keith had cried himself to sleep, eyes puffy as his head rested against Lance's shoulder. Lance's heart melted in return, making him smile softly as he brushed a loose strand of hair from Keith's face.

"Hey Cosmo, can you take us back to my room?" The wolf looked at Lance and happily trotted over, offering his body for Lance to hold onto as they teleported to his room. He held Keith close. 

He walked over to his bed, carrying Keith carefully and laid down. The older boy was on top of Lance, using him like a pillow. He nuzzled into his chest which made Lance want to eject himself into space. When a small purr escaped the half Galra, he needed resuscitation.

Cosmo climbed onto the bed as well, staying by his feet and curling into a ball. It felt so right. Lance started running his hands through Keith's hair again, letting himself fall asleep go the sound of the boy's soft breathing.

Lance was the first to wake, looking around disorientated, trying to figure out what the weight on his chest was. He opened his eyes to be met with a mop of black hair and hand curled in the collar of his T shirt. 

Keith was still asleep, his face rested so peacefully that Lance remembered that the hotheaded paladin was just like him. Caught up in war, not able to live a childhood because he had to grow up too fast.

He stirred and Lance braced himself for a punch. Instead, Keith muzzled into his chest again and groaned slightly of tiredness. He raised his head and stared at Lance, who in turn didn't even breathe. They stayed like that for a moment before Keith looked around quickly.

"Your date! Allura! Oh God I ruined everything. I'm sorry."

Lance moved up the bed, Keith still in his lap, so that he could rest his back on the wall. He held Keith's wrists and looked into his eyes with as much love as he could muster.

"Hey, it's okay. I wanted to be here with you. I told Allura and said it wouldn't have worked out in the end. There is nothing to be sorry about."

"But- but your crush! You liked her so much!"

Lance smiled softly, "I did, but I like you more. I chose you."

"You- you chose me?" Keith couldn't believe it. "A boy who grew up an orphan with issues. A boy who pushed everyone away. Who only knows how to fight."

"There is so much more to you than that Keith. So much more that made me fall for you."

Lance moved his hands to hover over Keith's hips, waiting for permission before placing his hands there. In return, Keith linked his arms around Lance's neck. He was uncertain and hesitant, making Lance's heart beat faster. It was obvious Keith has never done this before.

"You like me?"

"Keith, you're my future. We are a team. I want us to be more. God I like you so much."

Keith smiled happily."I like you too."

Lance smiled and pulled Keith a little closer. "Come here and seal the deal then sweetheart."

Their lips met and time stopped. It was only them in a world without anything else. Keith's lips were soft and Lance guided him as to what to do. It was amazing, like fireworks and unspoken feelings exploded through their touch of lips.

"Hey Lance do you know where Keith is- Oh My God!"

They pulled away to see Pidge standing shocked in the doorway.

"Hey Pidge, he's right here." Lance patted Keith on the back and the older boy buried his face in Lance's chest.

"I can see that. Come on you two, I have bet money to collect and a breakfast to eat." With that, Pidge left the room.

"Hey, sweetheart, you wanna get going?"

Keith mumbled something in reply. Lance questioned him so Keith pulled his head up.

"It's cold. So I get to wear your old jacket."

Getting to see his new boyfriend in his jacket. How could he say no to that?


End file.
